


The Live Stream

by Hudine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Live Stream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudine/pseuds/Hudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha was just looking for a quite spot to do his Facebook live stream, but he got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Live Stream

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe much like what we know of Kings of Con universe from the teaser where both Rob and Rich are divorced. Not that I have anything against their wives, just this is for fun and in reality I wish them both long and happy marriages. Please don't share this with any actor involved because that would just be embarrassing for everyone.

Everyone knew Misha had a bit of a problem when it came to live streaming. Especially this close to GISHWHES. All the actor intended to do was find a secluded spot to do his live stream from so Jared and Jensen won't notice what it is he's doing and interrupt by texting or calling him. So he started out with a behind the scenes tour of the convention using his phone's rear camera. When he finally came across somewhere to talk in isolation, he didn't really think about it he just opened the janitor's closet and walked in camera still facing in front of him.

Misha froze in shock at what he walked in on; Rob had Rich pressed against the wall, the two kissing each other passionately and Rich's pants were around his ankles and Rob's hand reached into the other man's boxers obviously jerking him off. All in full view of the 4.5k and rapidly rising live stream viewers.

"Fuck Robbie," Rich moaned as they broke the kiss eyes half lidded.

It was then Rob noticed they had company. "MISHA!" He yelled and tipped over himself jumping back from Rich comically pulling Rich down with him when the other man tried to catch him and knocking over serval mops and a shelf full of cleaning supplies.

"What the fuck Misha?!" Rich yelled in surprise as he reached to pull up his trousers but ended up knocking more stuff down on top of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you where in here! I was looking for somewhere to talk about GISHWHES away from Jared and Jensen!"

"Is that thing recording?" Rich asked sudden horror dawning on his face.

"It's live streaming right now," Misha answered sheepishly, "They saw everything." He looked down at the text. "Correction they didn't see _'everything'_ your boxers where in the way, but they saw plenty. But on the bright side the number of viewers have tripled since I walked in here."

Rich groaned and Rob burst out laughing. "This isn't funny Robbie!"

"Yea it is," Rob replied barely able to speak from laughing. "Ladies and gentlemen, Dick Speight Jr."

"They didn't get to see that part of me Robbie. You realise everyone knows about us now?"

"Yep, it's no doubt all over the Internet already. YouTube, Tumblr, Twitter, Gifs, YouPorn, Porn Hub, 4Chan, you name it. I really don't care who knows about us Rich. We're not doing anything wrong, we're both divorced, mine was finalised a couple months ago."

"I don't care who knows either, although my Mom is going to be pissed to find out this way."

"The question everyone's asking is how long has this been going on?" Misha asked.

"Only about a month. For real anyway. We've been joking about it for years," Rob answered.

"We got to run, we have a panel with Matt in ten minutes," Rich replied managing to finally pull his pants up as he got up from the floor, "and people are going to have some interesting questions for us. You ok Robbie?"

"I'm alright. My skin is itchy though."

Rich looked at a toppled bottle that smashed open and started stripping all his clothes off leaving only his boxers. "Shit! Robbie get your cloths off!"

"What?"

"Our clothes are covered in bleach!"

"Fuck!" Rob swore and started pulling his own clothes off.

They both ran out the closet to find some way of washing off and Misha turned the camera to him. "Well there you have it folks, Rob and Rich are apparently in a relationship, and they are currently running around backstage almost naked. Don't forget to sign up for GISHWHES, I've got to go because I've been splashed as well. Bye."


End file.
